Sally's Diary Year 2
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Sally Joker's diary of her second year at Hogwarts. There is friendships, studying and Quidditch in store for her and her sister Samantha, but there are also crushes and romance waiting, along with a hidden evil burried deeply in the past of the school...(GeorgeXOC, LeeXOC)
1. School Shopping

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with a new diary of Sally Amanda Joker. We continue at her second year, where she keeps all her memories, thoughts, feelings and all that, as the Chamber of Secrets is opened and she fears for her loved ones, she manages to impress Oliver Wood at Quidditch along with her sister, ticks off the prefects and realizes, that something she has been denying could be true after all.

_Dear Diary._

_I think that dad is pretty proud, that he managed to get me to keep a diary last year. He bought me this one, as we got back from Diagon Alley today. It's black and has a lightening bolt on its cover. Nice (insert sarcasm here)! If Harry catches me with this thing in my hands at Hogwarts, I already know, that I am gonna get hexed! Next time I will beg him on my knees, that he won't buy a diary with a lightening bolt on its cover EVER AGAIN! Still...it might be better, when I stop being so dramatic. I should write down how Diagon Alley was. There is so much to tell._

_It all started out as we arrived. This time we also took Roland with us and he HUMILLIATED SAMMIE AND ME COMPLETELY! He was skipping and jumping around like an idiot, but I guess I shouldn't be mad at him. He is going to start Hogwarts after all this year and Sammie and I acted the same way, if you take away, that we were squealing, when Jack took us to Diagon Alley for the very first time. At Gringotts we met the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione. As George hugged me for greeting it all became really awkward. Maybe, because he tossed his arms around me outta nowhere. It took me long to realize, what was going on and then I just awkwardly hugged him back. Behind my back Fred (George's twin brother) and Sammie probably went "George and Sally sittin' in a tree! S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G!", but I say this right here and right now: I, Sally Amanda Joker do NOT fancy George Fabian Weasley, no matter, what our twins Fred Gideon Weasley and Samantha Alyssa Joker say!_

_I need to write down how Harry winded up with the Weasleys: Ron, Fred and George took a flying car, that obviously belonged to their father and flew it to the place, where Harry lived. Obviously those muggles locked him up in his room, with barely any meals and they put bars on his window. If it weren't for certain magical laws, I would've payed a visit to those muggles and hexed them into OBLIVION! Note to self: If Percy, my pompous rule-following friend...or whatever the heck we are, ever should get a hold on this diary, I should charm this one password protected._

_We all split up soon though, after we were outta Gringotts. Aunt Alyssa, who was at Diagon Alley with us, took Roland and went to Ollivanders with him, I hope he wasn't too creeped out by the man, took Ginny (Ron's little sister) and went to some shop with her, that selled used robes, the Weasleys aren't really well off and they have to buy school stuff for their kids second-handed very often, Percy was off buying himself a new quill and even muttering to himself about it, I should make a seagull quill his birthday present this year, or better his Christmas present, since I don't know, when Percy's b-day is, Mr. Weasley took Hermione's parents to the Leaky Cauldron, he is really fascinated by muggles, and Sammie and I went with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Basically we were having a really good time. I was chatting with Ron about our little siblings attending Hogwarts. Ron says, that we shouldn't let Roland and Ginny hang with us too often and, that they need to make friends of their own. I was all "I beg to differ Ronald Weasley", didn't actually call him that though...would make me sound too much like Hermione! I mean...I don't get, why Ron talks like this. I mean...they are our siblings, why shouldn't they hang with us every so often? Still...in some way he is also right._

_I should take the oppertunity to write a bit more about Ginny. As I said, she is Ron's little sister and the only girl in the Weasley household. I like her and so does Sam. Maybe we can be friends at Hogwarts. Would be pretty cool. Maybe we can even have her along for the ride, when we get pulled into something crazy again, but I highly doubt, that this happens again...like last year. Still have nightmares of Quirrell drinking Unicorn blood. Still...I don't think Fred, George and Percy would approve of that. Those three might often be at war, but they have one thing in common: They are protective of Ginny. There is one more thing, that was probably obvious to all of us: Ginny has a raging crush on Harry! Ron told me some things, that happened at his house, when Ginny and Harry were in the same room. Love is a strange game I can say._

_It went really crazy, when we arrived at Flourish and Blotts. This author Gilderoy Lockhart was there to sign his newest book "Magical Me". Most women really liked him, even Hermione does, and I think almost every female being in this shop fancied him, but to be really honest: I just think, that he is a real phoney and a git! No matter to hide the fact, that he is more pompous, than Percy could ever be! As he spotted poor poor Harry in the crowd, he pulled him out to take photos with him. Harry looked, like he was going to sink down in the floor. On our school list for this year we had all of Lockharts books! ALL OF THEM! Ugh...another thing, that's going to haunt me in my nightmares: LOCKHARTS FACE! He gave Harry an entire set of his books for a present. As soon as he was outta sight, Harry gave them to Ginny though. Sweet Merlin...she almost fainted...and get this: This prick Lockhart is our new DADA teacher! HELP!_

_Didn't end there for us...obviously...it never does! Guess who was there: MALFOY! Junior and Senior! He actually had his father with him! A real creep I can say! When it comes to Malfoy's bad manners, I can only say like father like son! Mr. Malfoy went up to and said horrid stuff about him and his family being a disgrace to the name of Wizard, because of associating with muggles and half-bloods, what was obviously an insult into OUR direction! shot back, that he has his own idea of, who is a disgrace to the name of Wizard. They began to throw insults at each other. It all ended in violence. I can only say like father like son again, since Ron had almost beaten up Malfoy. He was all going off about Harry and Ginny being a couple, since she was standing up for Harry, as Malfoy insulted him, but I am going off-subject here again._

_Fred and George were cheering for their father, but...Merlin...Mrs. Weasley was SO BLOODY angry, after we left that shop. I can barely wait, until I am allowed to use magic again. I will personally use Malfoy as a training doll for new jinxes. Hell...maybe even Flint! I do not want to show off now, but the latter could make me the hero at Common Room...at least in my year, since Flint is a bully, who torments the younger people of Gryffindor at every chance he gets...and you can really point out, that this prat is a prefect! Out of the prefects they are gonna name heads next year...one boy and one girl. I am literally praying, that Flint does not get the position of Head Boy! Percy has been longing for it, as George tells me. If he really gets the badge, then I will personally hug the living daylights outta him! Even if this pompous guy gets it, it's better, then that bully Marcus Flint!_

_Sally Amanda Joker_

_Dear Diary._

_Hermione came to see us today. Gosh...how was cursing, as he let Hermione outta his car. It took him hours to find out house. Poor man...still...I laughed so hard! I wish Jack could've seen that, but he is at the edge of this world doing something for Gringotts. My oldest brother is a curse breaker!_

_We were showing Hermione around in our house. She was really impressed by our reading room...and basically our entire house, but mostly our the reading room. Booknerd! We did Potions Homework together and then Hermione insisted to proofread my essay for History of Magic, but I didn't let her! Probably, because Ron will ask me to copy, as soon as we are back at Hogwarts and I will let him do that! Dad always said, that letting friends copy isn't a wrong thing to do: At his muggle school he and his friends called it teamwork. Mum always says, that it's wrong, but that's rich coming from the sister of a person, who almost let the entire population of Hufflepuff copy her work!_

_Hermione always shakes me that dirty look, when I let Ron, or Harry, or Sammie, or Dean, or Seamus copy. She always says, that I should let them run in the open blade, when they forget to do their homework, but I do not intend to do that! They won't run into the open blade, because of forgotten essays, or anything like that! Not on my watch! As long as I don't let the entire year copy at once everything will be just fine!_

_We all began to talk about boys later on...or better said boys and men! Hermione was swooning over Gilderoy Lockhart, while Sammie and I tried to talk her into looking at boys, who were more likely of really treating her good and not just like a swooning fan...like the boys, who are still in school with us. Well...we talked about the boys, who are in school with us there, but we didn't speak out any names...and certainly not Ron's. Gosh...I can just be glad, that Ginny was not there with us, or else Sammie and I would've had two swooning girls on our hands...okay maybe it's not that likely, since Ginny barely talks about, that she likes Harry. Hermione doesn't make a big deal outta it, that she swoons over Lockhart and she really wasn't getting our drift about chosing someone, who is at school with us, since she always kept saying, that Lockhart was charming and good-looking and such a brilliant author!_

_I really can't say much about me liking a boy in the special way. Never had a crush on anyone before and I DO NOT LIKE GEORGE, AS HERMIONE AND SAM ARE STILL SAYING! Still...there is one new thing in love matters: My dear twin has a crush on Lee Jordan! Nobody knows except for me! I don't even think, that Sammie knows, that I know it. I just heared her whispering his name into her pillow last night. Quite sweet, but doesn't he have a girlfriend? Maybe I should ask around at Hogwarts. There are some girls, who could know about that, including my housemates Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. As long as they don't spread the rumor, that I have a crush on Lee, it's cool. They really are gossip girls._

_Soon we go back to Hogwarts. Can't wait. I missed it so much. Will be so great to see the old faces again. Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Fred and George, Oliver, Percy, Ron, Harry and all the others. Roland is so excited! It's quite amusing. Too bad, that only mum and aunt Alyssa will see us all off. Jack is still at...Merlin knows where and dad has to work._

_Ginny and Roland have to worry about houses and all that. I hope Ginny and Roland will be in Gryffindor. Would be kinda cool to have them both there. Still...it's unlikely, that Roland will wind up in Gryffindor. He is more of a booknerd and quite shy...a perfect candidat for Ravenclaw, like the rest of the family. Probably aunt Alyssa, Sammie and I will be the only tradition breakers, when it comes to houses at Hogwarts. Heh..._

_Sally_

_**Ending Word: **_Well...the second year diary has started. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope, that you will leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	2. New year

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with the newest part of "Sallys Diary Year II". The twins return to Hogwarts, with their brother along for the ride, but they have one thing to worry about: Where are Harry and Ron?

_Dear Diary._

_Handwriting is a little messed up again. I am writing on the train. I am sharing one compartment with Hermione, Sammie of course, Fred, George, Ginny, Roland and Lee. Ginny and Roland get along good. He is talking to Ginny about Quidditch right now. Hermione is trying to teach herself some kind of Charm she got in a book about girlish magic, or whatever and if I didn't know better I would say, that Lee is trying to charm my twin right now, but the big question here is: WHERE IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE HARRY AND RON?! Fred, George and Ginny said, that they were with them at Kings Cross, but they have to idea, what could've happened themselves!_

_I am actually getting kinda worried in here, though I try my best not to show it in front of the little kids. Okay...I am the right one to talk, since I am only a second year myself, but hey...they always keep a close eye on the first years, they are denying the first years things, like bringing their own brooms to Hogwarts, or trying out for Quidditch, so the name little kids somehow suits the ickle firsties doesn't it? HAHA! I just hope, that Ginny and Roland don't read this...okay Roland surely won't because he knows, that I would hex him, if he shook a glance into my diary, but I am not so sure about Ginny...she respects my privacy and doesn't peek, like her brother, but if this diary should ever fall into her hands and I forgot to charm it password protected, I don't know, what will happen...and if I hexed her for reading my diary, Percy, Fred, George and Ron would gang up on me and hex me into oblivion!_

_I think Lee and Sammie are actually flirting in here. Sammie is stammering and Lee is almost always playing with his curls, while they are talking. The sweet witch will probably come around soon. I will need to get myself something sugary, or I will not survive the trainride. Hope I brought enough money to grab myself something decent. My goodness my stomach is grumbling! I am so hungry! I sound like Ron on a diet. This boy can eat like a grown man and he is only twelve!_

_I hope Ron and Harry only sat down into another compartment. Maybe they met Dean, Seamus and Neville and went to sit with them. Maybe they wanted to get to know them better, or anything like this and will reunite with us sooner or later. Could be._

_Maybe I should take a trip to the prefects compartment and ask the prefects, if they have seen Harry and Ron on their rounds through the train. Maybe I should even try to ask Percy. I hope he doesn't act like a prat in front of me again, since he could've gone into his "prefect-mode" completely...and if that is the case I should better not talk to him._

_Sally_

_Dear Diary._

_Okay...this is really weird. I could understand it, if Harry and Ron would like to socialize with the other Gryffindor boys of our year better, but if that was really the case, they would've at least shown their faces into the compartment once! Maybe...something bad has happened. It's unlikely though._

_Sammie has taken a trip to the prefects compartments and asked Percy and the female Gryffindor prefect, if they have seen Harry and Ron on their rounds, but they denied. Percy also told her not to worry, since Harry and Ron were probably just sitting somewhere else._

_This is not helping at all! I just hope nothing happened to them, if they are really not on the train! We have already gotten changed in our robes. Roland and Ginny met up a girl named Luna Lovegood and left us and Fred and George left shortly to talk something out with Oliver, so Hermione, Sammie and I are alone with Lee. I can see it at my sister's eyes how uncomfortable she is with this, even though she tries her best to cover it up. Sweet actually..._

_One day I should tell her, that I know, that she has a crush on Lee. In love matters you need someone to talk to after all...even if this kind of person can't do much to give you a pep talk...I am glad, that I haven't given my heart away like this yet. I better put this thing back in my trunk...I believe we will be arriving soon._

_Sally_

_Dear Diary._

_Okay...now I am getting really worried! On the train Percy could say, that Harry and Ron were just sitting somewhere else all he wanted, but after I haven't even seen them, as we were there and getting to the castle OR at the Welcoming Feast, I am really on edge. Sitting in the Girls Dorm of the second years now, but I can't really say, that I am in the condition of going to bed. Might as well write how the Welcoming Feast went._

_As always there was the Sorting Ceremony. As the newbies came in the hall everyone was dead silent. Well...it's always like that...it was also like that, when we got sorted. Roland was sorted into Ravenclaw, along with this Luna Lovegood girl and Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor, like her brothers. Gosh...I will never forget the guy's face, when he came into the hall...and the way he walked. Luna Lovegood and Ginny had to steer him._

_Can't blame him though. He was nervous and losing the ability to walk is a part of that. The other person I got to know today is an obnoxious muggle-born named Colin Creevy. This guy was SO chatty, that I was praying to everything, that was good and right, that Percy would round up the first years anytime soon! I couldn't stop worrying about Harry and Ron though. Even as Oliver talked me into a conversation about how the game of Puddlemere United against the Holeyhead Harpies worked out, I have seen him on excatly that game, since we were there with mum and Jack this summer, I was only listening with half an ear._

_Still...while the feast was going on, I saw that over-grown bat Snape, McGonnagall and Dumbledore leave the table of the teachers. I wonder, what's up...UGH...I think I will need to put in another entry later on, because some fourth year, who doesn't know privacy just barged in our room! Apperantly there is something really big going on. This better be worth it, if this girl does NOT want to be hexed!_

_Sally_

_Dear Diary._

_BLOODY HELL! This was really the most crazy thing, that Harry and Ron ever did and the most brilliant as well! Hermione sees this different, but hey...this is HER bloody mental oppinion! Those two took the flying car of Ron's father, after they didn't get onto the plattform for various reasons...then they flew all the way to Hogwarts...and crashed it into the Whomping Willow! That's a crazy tree on the school grounds, that hits back. The car landed right in it!_

_To crash a car right in the Whomping Willow...that really was something! The people at Hogwarts are still going to talk about it in ages, as Lee puts it and he is bloody right! Basically only two people at Gryffindor, who aren't really pleased with, what Harry and Ron did: Hermione and Percy smart-aleck!_

_I really can't believe, what Percy said about this! If I had been at his place, I would've been glad to hear, that my little brother was safe and alive! Percy was ranting about how foolish Harry and Ron have been in the back of the common room. NICE...NOT! Sammie and I could barely restrain him from pushing through to give Harry and Ron a speech about that! Honestly, will this boy ever change? He can be so sweet, when he is not in his prefect-mode and then again,...when he is in his prefect mode, he can be so...brutal. Okay brutal is maybe said too hard...Percy is too kind to be really brutal, but in some way, he can be so...I don't even know a word to describe that._

_Sometimes I get the feeling, that he doesn't want anyone to look into him...and certainly not a twelve-year-old girl. The lonely wolf, but somehow he can be so different. I am thinking about last year, where we were also barely the same oppinion, but we also had much fun together. At Christmas for example, where he taught me that charm and we glided around together on the lake. In some way he is also caring, what happens. Otherwise he never would've pulled us behind that pillar last year, after that thing with the Philosopher's Stone and told us to keep our heads down, the next time a thing like this happens._

_I am feeling sorry for Harry and Ron too. McGonagall wrote them both a detention for, what they did. UGH...Hermione just peeked into my diary and now she is staring at me with this "They have not deserved it any other way, they broke the rules."-look. Under this look some people have already collapsed or gone mental! Okay I am overreacting, but still...this look makes me go mental!_

_I should end this diary entry now, since we have class tomorrow. I just hope we aren't stuck with this prick Lockhart too soon._

_Sally_

_**Ending Word: **_You will be disappointed Sally...hehe...I hope you liked this round of entries somehow. Why this diary is going so much about Percy will be uncovered in the third diary...and that soon. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	3. Classes, crushes, Quidditch

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the third chapter of the second diary of dear Sally Joker. This time it's basically about her first day at Hogwarts and going on about Quidditch tryouts.

_Dear Diary._

_Ugh...can only say, that I hate the day already! Remember how I hoped, that we weren't stuck with this prick Lockhart too soon? Well...scratch that! We had him today and it was only the first one...gosh...I should ask Hermione about a spell to fix myself up again, after Lockharts class! Well...I better start from the very beginning, since this day already started to go down the drain, as we left the tower!_

_The first thing was, that poor Ron got a howler from his mother at breakfast. Gosh...I still pity Ron, because Malfoy is still mocking him about it. A howler is some sort of letter, that YELLS the bloody message at you, as soon as you open it. It was pretty clear, that Mrs. Weasley wasn't all too pleased, as she found out about Harry and Ron stealing the flying car, but this was really too much of a punishment, since you always feel the stares of the entire population of Hogwarts on your back, when a thing like this goes off. The rest of the day Malfoy looked at Ron, as if he was his bloody MEAL!_

_Well...Herbology was okay, if it weren't for the fact, that we bumped into Lockhart along the way. Ugh...old phoney! Told us all, that he was the one, who had fixed up the Whomping Willlow again, after Harry's and Ron's crashlanding in it, even though I KNOW, that it was Professor Sprout! How in the name of Merlin can Hermione even THINK about idolizing this git? She encircled all the lessons on her timetable, we have with him, with a heart. If I would EVER even encircle something with a heart, it would be the photo of a boy...no not the photo of George! I don't fancy him! Well...as I said, Herbology was okay. Met some of the Hufflepuffs and got to know them better. Ernie Macmillan and his best friend Hannah Abott. Ernie's is a pureblood and Hannah is a half-blood. Then there was also their friend Susan Bones. She's pureblooded. Her parents died in the first war against Voldemort...that's still not very easy to write...so she lives with her aunt, who is at the ministry._

_Yeah...those three are pretty decent. I think mum mentioned the last name Bones once or twice. She's at the ministry herself...well...so is aunt Alyssa. My aunt's an Auror...some kind of magical safety brigade...people, who fight dark magic. Well...we are related to a ministry official, an Auror and a curse-breaker and a muggle working at some kind of security company. I have no idea how dad gets by there!_

_Well...then it all came down to Transfiguration. In the bloody crash, Ron has broken his wand. Man...I can barely describe the show he put on in class. Well...we were supposed to turn beetles into buttons. I managed two, Sam managed three. Hermione managed the most and Ron...well...smoke came outta his wand, that smelled like rotten eggs! I was glad, that I didn't vomit allover Lavender's robes. In all this Ron didn't see, what he was doing anymore and squished his beetle, with his elbow. McGonnagall wasn't too pleased, that he had to give him a new one._

_Well...after lunch the mood didn't rise. Can say, if that this Colin Creevy guy is following us around, since the beginning of the day, or that he just found out about Harry and his story, but Colin IDOLIZES Harry. He wanted to take a photo with him, so he could send it to his father, as a proof, that he had met Harry. Harry was probably afraid, that Colin would sell the picture to the Daily Prophet instead. This guy really is obnocious!_

_Well...the worst thing today was Defense against the Dark Arts. WHY in the name of Merlin and all things, that are good and right, did he have to let CORNISH PIXIES in our classroom?! My gosh...he turned our DADA classroom into a MADHOUSE! The rest of our year took flight in a minute, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sam and me to deal with those pixies! For Lockhart...the guy is dangerous! If he was successful against Banshees and Werewolves, why couldn't he round up a bunch of pixies? Well...he tried, but all that happened was, that the pixies took his wand and tossed it outta the window. Bloody fool that guy!_

_Well...now my hair is a mess, because the pixies played havoc with it...nice...I think I will need to ask Hermione to fix my hair somehow. Wanna look good at Quidditch tryouts this year._

_Yes...Quidditch tryouts. Oliver is looking for two new chasers and Sammie and I want to apply for the posts. Would be nice to play Quidditch with Harry, but I can say, that George, Fred and Harry have been warning us about, how Oliver behaves, when it comes to Quidditch. Well...we know, that he is OBSESSED about it, but it can't be THAT bad...can it?_

_Over summer break Sammie and I have been training our moves, whenever we could. Day...or night. Yeah...we broke into the broomshed, that's on the grounds of our house, got ourselves the new broomsticks aunt Alyssa gave us, when we returned from our first year, as some sort of late birthday present, and then we practised, while the rest of our family was sleeping. Yes...well...dad wasn't that happy, as he caught us flying around on our broomsticks, playing Quidditch in the middle of the night. He basically dragged us back to bed by our necks._

_I am kind of looking foreward to Quidditch tryouts and I hope, that we both make the team. You know...training with Harry and the twins, getting to know that other Chaser girl better and we both LOVE the game so much! Jack always said, that we could make it, being his sisters...such a bloody showoff. HAHA!_

_Sally_

_Dear Diary._

_You know...I always concidered myself a really nice person...and a polite one...and a friendly one...even to Percy Weasley sometimes...and everybody, who really knows me, knows, that he won't be making prefect number one in my books. Yeah...you could've guessed, that Percy and I had a row again and this time my sister was involved. The two of us hexed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle with jelly-legs, as they were being mean to Ginny and Roland, but Percy caught us and took points! As he did that, I yelled at him, with Ginny luckily gone already, that one might even think, that his little sister didn't mean a thing to him, since Malfoy had called Ginny some really bad names. At this moment Percy looked, like he was going to slap me! Or maybe jinx us both! Not even Fred and George have managed to tick him off like this. Sorry, but at this very moment I thought he didn't care 'bout Ginny at ALL!_

_That was, where Sam used a bad word towards Percy. Called him a power-hungry, pompous, family-anihalating prat of a prefect! We ran off, before Percy could say anything else. Yeah...I guess I am making a habit of ticking off the prefects. As I walked through the hallways today, I snapped on the female Ravenclaw prefect, since I was still mad about, how Percy had treated us today! Okay...she was probably not the right person to take my anger out on, but hey...matter of instinct. Well...the points aren't the deal, since we can make this up with Quidditch again, but I just can't believe, that Percy is capable of talking like this, especially, since this wasn't only about our little bro, but also about his little sis!_

_Honestly, why do I even put up with this prat, when it get me on the verge of crying the most of the times? I should probably try to stay outta his way and never talk to him again, but with us being in the same house, this would never really work, since we can't stay outta each others way forever. What should I do?_

_Sally_

_Dear Diary._

_Bloody hell, I just had the worst of nightmare! I dreamed I was kissing two of Ron's brothers! Guess who? Well...first it was George and then it was...drumroll please...PERCY! Yes Percy and the guy is still mad at me, because of the row we had in the corridors! How did my mind create such a thing? Why is it always me! I can't bear to wake up Sammie know, especially, because she is muttering Lee's name into her pillow again. Maybe my sis has a nice dream about him and not about snogging two boys, even if she fancies neither of them._

_Why would I even dream about kissing Percy? The guy is sixteen and I am like twelve! Even if he wasn't mad at me, I would never have a chance with him! Which sixteen-year-old in his right mind would take a twelve-year-old for his girlfriend? Dad says, that this even is illegal in some countries, when it comes to muggle law. Don't know, if it's illegal in Britain though._

_With George it's different, since we do not have rows on a daily bases. We are more similar, since we like the same things. Still...we are just friends...anything more would probably be wierd between us. I know, I know I am hopelessly romantic and I can only say, that I am having fantasies with guys, who are never going to be mine...wait what? I FANCY NEITHER OF THEM!_

_Sally_

_Dear Diary._

_We made it! We are in! WE ARE CHASERS! Okay to make it very, very clear: Sammie and I are on the Quidditch team! We stood out from the crowd really badly and Oliver was really impressed. Well...neither of us wanted to tell him, that we spent almost half our childhood on broomsticks. At least we managed not to tick off ONE of the sixth years we know and the Slytherins do not count. Harry, Fred and George were happy, that we had made it and the other chaser girl, Angelina Johnson is her name, seems quite nice too._

_Wonder, when Oliver will hold the first team practise. In the middle of the night maybe? Where we will have the pleasure to be woken up by him at 3 AM and dragged down to the Quidditch field, where we will barely be able to see our own two feet, let alone be able to avoid crashes with the goalposts?_

_Certainly not. Oliver might be obsessed with Quidditch, but he won't do a thing like this, wouldn't he? Okay...no time for unnecessary questions about Quidditch. We are going to see Fred, George and Lee soon, so I gotta end. I don't think we should keep them waiting._

_Sally_

_**Ending Word: **_Well...this is kinda mushy, especially the parts about Percy and Sally and the ones about Sally and George...well...later in this project, you will find out, who falls for whom. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope, that you will leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	4. Quidditch pitch and Apology

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new round of entries for Sally's second diary. This time it's basically her first team practise and things, that follow up to it.

_Dear Diary._

_Okay...it's official. I will have Oliver tied up and send to hospital! This guy is mental for holding team practise at dawn. The sun had barely risen and we were already standing at the Quidditch pitch, freeting to our deaths and dead tierd! What time was it anyway, when we got there? 4 or maybe 5'o clock?_

_Oliver first pulled us all in the Gryffindor locker room to talk strategy, but to be the really honest, he was the only one, who payed attention and he did most of the talking. In the middle of him explaining a way, we could get throught the defense of the opponent, without hurting ourselves, I completely zoned out on George's shoulder and of course silly little me realizes it, when she wakes up and never hears the end of it, because of her bloody sister._

_I've just been meaning to yell at Oliver, as we got out on the pitch. The sun had already risen properly after our strategy session, so at least we did not lose our way in the fog, that was around the goalposts. Ron and Hermione were also there, along with Colin Creevy...well...we had to deal with it. Still...practise was nice and all that, until Colin started to take photos. Oliver was afraid, that he could give the photos to Flint. I may not like Colin very much, but he would never sell our game tactics out to Slytherin. First of all: He's muggle-born and the Slytherins wouldn't even want to be caught dead with him in the same room. Secondly: He has so many enemys in Slytherin, that one might even think, that he will be giving them faked photos, just to see their stupid faces on the Quidditch pitch._

_I tried to convince Oliver of this, but Oliver really pointed out, that Colin could be a spy of Slytherin. That theory went down the drain quickly though, because the Slytherins had enough nerve to show up at the Quidditch pitch, even though Oliver had booked it for us for today! Man...Oliver looked like he was going to jump on top of Flint, as we had landed and then Hermione and Ron got involved. They were at the pitch too and surprisingly enough Oliver didn't accuse THEM of spying! Well...maybe, because he has seen us running around with them often enough to know about that, but scratch that, because there is something bigger to report: Malfoy is the new Slytherin seeker! Yes Draco bloody Malfoy and guess what! That rightful git bought himself in, or why else would the Slytherins have the newest broom model of the Nimbus brooms? Yes Nimbus 2001! Thing is: Odds are the same, since mum got a raise at the ministry and bought us two Nimbus 2001 brooms, as some kind of late birthday present. Still...at this moment, I did not want to rub that into Malfoy's nose and it seemed like Oliver did not want to do that either. Hermione took the job, with saying right into Malfoy's face: "At least neither Sally and Samantha nor the rest of the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They made it on pure talent!" That was, where she had pushed Malfoy's limit. You could see that at his response. "No one asked your oppinion! You filthy little mudblood!" I wanted to punch his lights out at the moment, because "mudblood" is a bloody insult! The worst thing a wizard or witch, with muggle parents can be called. We often got called "dirty halfbloods" by the Slytherins, but we never give it much thought, since they are all rightful gits and pompous prats at Slytherin, but the insult, Malfoy sent towards Hermione was something different._

_Mum and aunt Alyssa got raised int a family, where no one was a blood-purist and they got raised to respect muggle-born, as equals and mum later on raised us in that way, what is the reason, that we would never use words, like mudblood towards other witches and wizards. There is no difference between wizards and witches, either they were raised by muggles, or wizards, or both, like Sammie and me. Today most wizards have mixed blood after all. Ron says, that, if we hadn't married muggles, we probably would've died out!_

_Well...when I am already getting on Ron...after Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood, Ron started to go all gallant and wanted revenge on Malfoy. He tried to jinx Malfoy, so he would vomit slugs, but the spell backfired due to his broken wand...and then poor Ron was vomitting the slugs himself. Man...I was feeling really sorry for him...and I still do. The boys are both in detention. I wish I I knew the countercurse, so I could go to the trophy room and put it on Ron...and maybe clean up the trophies in there too, as soon as Filch doesn't look my way._

_We were at Hagrid's, before we went back up. Right now the rumor is going around, that Harry gives out autographs. Hagrid cracked a joke about it. Man...he's really a good actor. Was also quite furious, about the whole mudblood-thing. I just hope, that he won't come up, with some crazy pet again, like the baby dragon last year._

_Okay...have no idea, what else to write. Enough for now. Maybe go downstairs to see, what Neville, Seamus and Dean are up to._

_Sally Amanda Joker_

_Dear Diary._

_Have I ever mentioned, that making up can be so easy, when you have a cauldron full of a messed-up potion dumped over your head? Well...that's what happened today. Honestly...the Slytherins can be so immature sometimes! Okay...I am the right one speaking about maturity at the age of twelve years, but on, with, what happened._

_Dear old pugface Pansy Parkinson obviously found it funny to dump the cauldron, with the...stuff...she managed at Potions class today right over the next poor Gryffindor's head and...this unfortunate Gryffindor was me! Well...Snape believed, that it was my own potion, which I had managed to get purple skin with, but he sent me off to hospital wing...and guess, who came in five minutes later, with boils allover his body and a numbed right hand: Percival Ignatius Weasley. Ignatius is Percy's middle name. Some silly incident in Defense against Dark Arts...apperantly Flint laughed his butt off. I will try to put out, how this talk went._

_"Percy..."_

_**"Sally..."**_

_**"I..."**_

_"I'm sorry..., shouldn't have said, that you didn't care 'bout Ginny...know, that your siblings mean much to you after all."_

_**"Apology accepted. What happened to you may I ask?"**_

_"Pansy Parkinson found it funny to empty her cauldron on my head."_

_**"Apperantly we were the favourite victims of the Slytherins today. I have got Flint to thank for this ridiculous looks and the numbed hand."**_

_"He must really loathe you..."_

_**"I'll say..., but he hates Oliver more, then me..."**_

_"Why?"_

_**"You better ask him that yourself. I heared you made the team. Congradulations."**_

_"Thank you."_

_That was the moment, where Madam Pomfrey came with our potions and we had to swallow them. That stuff tastes horrible...really and I think, that is one of the things, that Percy and I have in common: We both hate the taste of those kind of potions, but I didn't want to walk around with purple skin the entire year, so I just accepted it. After a few seconds we were back to normal. My skin wasn't purple anymore, the boils on Percy's body disappeared and he could move his right hand again. The moment Madam Pomfrey let us leave the bell rang. It was lunchtime._

_**"Lunch?"**_

_"Starving."_

_Well...now you could basically say, that things are alright again between Percy and me. The row we had is forgotten and he is even willing to forgive Sammie for the bad thing, she had called him. Man...Percy really is forgiving...I just can't seem to figure him out sometimes._

_Percy will probably always be a big mystery to me...he is one heck of a guy...well...it's not my job after all. Angelina just called Sammie and me for Quidditch practise. I should leave. Do not want Oliver to throw a fit. I can't blame him for wanting to win the Quidditch cup. Nothing else would make us more happy, after Ravenclaw swiped us off the pitch last year. Oh gosh...Angelina is getting impatient. I should grab my gear now. Until later..._

_Sally_

_**Ending Word: **_Well...this is that...the next chapter is mostly about the normal sweet nothings of the live of a twelve-year-old girl and the first sign of something being up with Ginny. Want to make this diary a bit longer, than the last one. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope, that you will leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	5. Witch talk

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Sally's Diary Year II". I know, it's been long, but the week wasn't really gentle with me, when it came to exams.

_Dear Diary._

_When it comes to love matters people can be a big mystery. Almost everyone in Gryffindor has proven that to me. They're always tiptoeing around the deal, without really speaking about it. Some people swoon massively about their crush, but make it clear, that they will never ever be noticed by them and some people won't speak a bloody word about it. Like Ginny for example! A few days ago my little brother came to me all worried about Ginny and said, that she seemed to be…off or anything like this._

_Well…that gets me worried too, but maybe it only has something to do with Harry. With them being in the same house and Ginny madly in love with him, it would make sense wouldn't it? Okay…why am I trying to get awnsers from a bloody diary?_

_Well…outstanding news: After Harry returned from detention with Lockhart, I pity him totally, he has been hearing a strange voice there. A bodyless voice. Call me a muggle-born witch, but there is no such thing as bodyless voices…not even in our world. Hearing strange voices is no good sign…not even for wizards and witches. Maybe I should let go of my idea, that this year was going to be somewhat normal…._

_Otherwise, what is ever normal around here? The simple awnser: NOTHING! Wizards and muggles may have different definitions of normal, but they are not that different…and there are some things, that aren't good signs for either muggles, or wizards…and hearing strange voices is one of those._

_Sally_

_Dear Diary._

_Sammie and I just returned from Quidditch practise. Game against Slytherin soon. This was, where we met Lee, who was checking stuff on his magical megaphone, so everything would work out at the day of the game. Samantha talked to Lee in a really strange and gibberish way, but they had seemed to understand each other perfectly. So sweet…and I guess the others on the team thought so too. Even Oliver and he is not the touchy-feely one._

_Fred and George say, that Oliver is unable to fall in love in any kind. Never had anything with anyone. No boyfriend, no girlfriend, no relationship in any way. Still…Oliver had watched the scene and he looked, like he found it cute…or anything like it. Why are the sixth years such a mystery? I like Pery and Oliver both, but why can't they stop acting, like you are supposed to solve some kind of riddle in them?_

_Oliver forces us to practise almost daily, so we barely have time for anything else, but practise and homework in our freetime, so it's probably a privelige for my twin to see Lee. We are studying, as if final exams were coming up soon and it's not even Halloween yet. Our teachers are mental and everyone at the second year boy's dorm agrees. So do Sammie, Lavender and Parvati and Hermione doesn't have to know about that. She would probably put a bloody STINGING HEX on me, if she read this. Luckily I charmed this thing password protected and it will probably take a curse breaker to break all those charms._

_Well…if Ron ever wants to peek in here again, the guy would have to nick this book from the girls dorm somehow and send it to his brother Bill to Egypt…and he is like what…twenty…so he would probably not really let himself be involved, when it comes to poking into my private thoughts…hopefully. Okay now Ron wouldn't even be able to send it to his brother, without Bill hating me…and he does not even know me…properly. I think, that Jack mentioned Bill once or twice, when he was on leave…can't remember properly though…too long ago._

_Percy promised to help me with spell-inventing and all that stuff…he told me, that it was really difficult, but I like it somehow…he even offered me to practise a bit together, so I gotta leave now._

_Yours _

_Sally Amanda Joker_

_Dear Diary._

_Word in the Gryffindor girls dorm is, that George is jealous of his own brother. No…not a fight with Fred. No…not Ron trying to get revenge on him for something. It's Percy! Apperantly it's some girl matter. The only reason I write about this is this one: A few days ago, I caught the female Gryffindor prefect looking at me in a weird way. Apperantly she does listen to the school gossip, even THOUGH she is a prefect…nah kidding. Still…apparently George and Percy are in love with the same girl, at least according to the rumors…tough break._

_Things, that supposingly already happened between them…too horrible to be true. I would bet money on the fact, that it's this bullying girl from Ravenclaw…Marietta Edgecombe. If that's really true, then I honestly thought I knew Percy and George better then that! What would they want with a girl like THAT? She bullies the other girls, never stays with the same boy for about a week or something and she is basically just a fat red-faced cow, who is exceedingly DUMB! It's a mystery to me how SHE winded up in Ravenclaw!_

_I get along with her best friend Cho Chang quite alright though…Oliver says, that she is a thorn in the side, but he only says so, because she is the seeker of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. It will be a pleasure to encounter her on the field this year. Sally and Samantha Joker. The new star chasers of Gryffindor. They don't look like much, but you will be blown away, when you see them on the field. No keeper stands a chance, when they aim for the posts. Cho Chang…the most brilliant seeker, that Ravenclaw has ever seen. Her skills are only overdone by her beauty. Opposite to Marietta, Cho looks quite pretty. Marietta always uses so much Make-Up, that it makes her look, like she had dumped a bucket of paint over her head, along with three different sorts of perfume. When you encounter her in the hallways, you gotta be careful not to vomit. Cho's Make-Up always makes up her eyes…she doesn't use half as much as her friend. She only uses a bit more, when she goes out properly…and she barely does. She goes too much about her marks. I know why SHE winded up in Ravenclaw! Word is, that she doesn't even have a boyfriend yet…how can someone so nice befriend someone so…snotty?_

_Sally Joker_

_Dear Diary._

_I am feeling kinda guilty about the fact, that I haven't been spending much time with Ginny yet. Sam and I did spend time with Roland though, but when we did we always were alone. Watching the teams of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw train, playing Exploding Snap and Wizards Chess in the Countryard, I probably wouldn't have lost to Roland, if Percy hadn't been trying to help me all through the round, point and laugh at the Slytherins and getting shoved into duels with them afterwards, we never pick out people like FLINT for that of course, since I do not want Roland to suffer the same fate, as me last year, talking about the bad habits of our roommates and all that._

_Probably Ginny won't even let me come three meters in her reach. It's not like we had a fight, but…Ginny spends more time with her new diary, then with anyone else here. Didn't even know, that she had a diary. Never noticed her writing in it at Common Room or anything. I don't really know why though. She seemed to get along so great with Luna Lovegood and Roland on the train, so why isn't she trying to bond a bit? I also noticed, that Neville tried to talk to her a few days ago…_

_Percy, Fred and George don't know, what's wrong themselves. They say, that it's weird, because Ginny is always such a rough one. Chatty, smiles often, always up front, when it comes to stuff her brothers do…but now it's likely the other way around. Shy, mentally off, locks herself away…my goodness._

_Maybe she's upset, because of something…maybe she is even mad at us for annihilating her. Gotta find out soon. Don't want to make Ginny feel unwanted after all. Maybe Ron was right though…that day back at Diagon Alley. We should let our younger siblings make friends of their own. They did though…so I don't know, what's up with Ginny and I am certainly not gonna draw Harry in this. He doesn't even seem to notice Ginny very much…she's always tiptoeing around him and can barely say a clear sentence, when they are in the same room._

_Sally_

_Dear Diary._

_New rumor is going out under us Gryffindors. I got it from Hermione, who has it from Parvati, who has it from Angelina, who has it from one of her friends: Apperantly Angelina's friend heared George say to Fred and Percy, that he would invite a certain girl to Hogsmeade village, if the circumstances weren't so particular. Has George fallen for a Slytherin or something? Gossip around here is going crazy…maybe I should keep outta this…or figure out how much of this stuff is actually true…_

_Today I confronted Samantha about this thing with Lee Jordan…it went over quite well I can say…well…if you don't count the fact, that she chucked a pillow at my head at some point…then she went all red and giggled wildly. I asked her, if Lee knew, but Sammie shook her head…then she asked me, if there was something she needed to know…about a certain ginger head…HA! There are only a handfull of gingers, that I know and those are the Weasleys…they're all only friends._

_Does my sister think, that I have a thing for Percy? Well…my sister better should keep her mouth shut, since Percy is first of all just a friend and secondly he would never take me as his girlfriend. We are simply too different…of course there is this thing with "opposites attract" , but…oh man!_

_When it's about this lame old joke, that I fancy George again, I should probably tell my sister, that this joke is wearing out. It has been ever since that day at Diagon Alley, but I didn't want to speak it out on that day! Man…George is decent and funny and humorous and kind, but we can never be anything more, then just friends…_

_Can we?_

_Sally_

_**Ending Word: **_Well…this is the fifth chapter…it's been long, but well…duties of life. I seek to write more often myself, but how can I know, if I'll ever be able to. I hope, that you'll leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	6. The Chamber

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Sally's Diary Year 2". Well…not really much to say here…let's just get started.

_Dear Diary._

_I've grown to love spell-inventing. It's tough, but it's really cool and so exciting to leave a resting mark on the magical world, when you really invent an entirely new spell. I haven't managed much, but practise makes perfect. I am working on a spell, you can move water with at the moment…will turn it into more later._

_Hermione would probably find this kind of spell useless, but hey…it's still on the rough stuff…will make it into more later on. It's all rather fun. Sometimes Percy helps me with stuff. Spell-inventing has been as much his thing as Quidditch, but he tries to enjoy both of it. Quidditch…probably for Oliver's sake…or Fred's and George's sakes, even though he almost always tells me, that he could murder them, when we see each other…and spell-inventing…for my sake? I guess…maybe we can be on friends-terms after all. Or good aquaintances…or whatever…_

_Okay…what else to tell? Well…it's Halloween today and I hope, that we can get some kind of peaceful feast this time. Harry, Ron and Hermione are going to the Deathday party of the Nearly Headless Nick, our house ghost. Decent, but sometimes crazy. That's, what makes him likeable._

_Maybe I should set things up the way, that my sister gets a spot next to Lee Jordan. Who knows? Maybe they will click. Still…there is the opportunity, that Lee, Fred and George might be late for the feast, because they are carrying out one of their scemes. Wouldn't blame them. It's Halloween after all…the one time of the year for scemes and pranks…besides the first of April. It's sort of like a second Christmas for pranksters and how cruel would it be to force them, or better said only Lee, to miss that opportunity? Really cruel._

_Halloween Feast won't be the same, without Hermione or the boys, but maybe Sammie and I will have a chance to talk to the other Gryffindors a bit…and speak to Ernie, Hannah and Susan again…and take a trip down to the Ravenclaw table and sit with Luna and Roland a bit._

_Luna…many Ravenclaws apologize for her being even present…barely anyone of our friends can understand, why Sammie and I even talk to Luna…and there is a rumor going around, that Cho and Marietta are making a habit of stealing her stuff. If that's really true, I'm not so sure, if I'll be able to talk to Cho properly anymore. I mean…that's cruel! I don't see why Cho would do that though…she's always so nice._

_Parvati and Lavender just called Sammie and me for the feast. Gotta go now._

_Sally_

_Dear Diary._

_I think, that my hopes of having a pleasant year just went down the drain. As we came back from the feast we discovered something really strange written on one of the walls. Strange and sorta scary…it looked like it was written in blood._

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE._

_Sammie, Roland and I were standing up front, so we could see perfectly. We saw Harry, Ron and Hermione in the middle of it all and on one of the torches…Mrs Norris was hanging. Filch's cat. Malfoy pushed himself through us and said something about this: "Enemies of the heir beware, you are next mudbloods!". That git! Filch of course threw a fit and probably would've murdered Harry, if Dumbledore hadn't gone between it. He sent us all off to our dorms, except for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Happy Halloween, I guess._

_It's nasty business…have to mock it though…the best alternative is to die with fear and since when has dying with fear been part of a Gryffindor's opportunities? Never…still it sounded like a threat or something like that…a warning for example. Oh my…_

_Sally_

_Dear Diary_

_Over night Hogwarts turned into a madhouse and, when I write that, I actually MEAN IT! They barely talk about anything else, then the attack on Mrs. Norris and even at Gryffindor Quidditch practise, it's subject number one in the lockers and the showers. We also barely talk about anything else, when we stay together after practise. We always do._

_Filch always reminds us of, what happened. He patrols around in that corridor and tries to get the words off the wall, but no success. Even the prefects are pointing and laughing at him…even the Heads! My god!_

_Ginny's a wreck. Apperantly she likes cats really much. Ron always says to Ginny, that we are better off without Mrs. Norris…and that they will kick out the creep, who did that…whatever this creep did to the cat. First class in store. Got to go._

_Sally_

_**Ending Word: **_Well…this was the sixth chapter…this diary is gonna be longer, I can tell. Well…longer then the last one I persume. I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


End file.
